


the most elite

by crystaltea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaltea/pseuds/crystaltea
Summary: prompt: A8this turned out to be a rather simple edit, in the end, i kept trying to add and move things about butin the end i always came back to this image. i like to imagine for this particular star wars au that theyare both imperial agents who take care of all the empire's dirty little secrets.





	the most elite

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: A8
> 
> this turned out to be a rather simple edit, in the end, i kept trying to add and move things about but  
> in the end i always came back to this image. i like to imagine for this particular star wars au that they   
> are both imperial agents who take care of all the empire's dirty little secrets.


End file.
